Vuelve
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: Sakura se encuentra esperando a que su amor regrese de la misión en la que se encontraba en juego su felicidad y mientras lo hace recuerda como es que descubrieron el amor que se tenian y como es que su historia juntos comenzo.
1. Capitulo 1 Esperando

Vuelve

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, es de mi pareja favorita de Naruto, así es soy una fanática del KakaSaku, en realidad este fic ya tengo tiempo subiéndolo en otro foro pero al fin me decidí a subirlo aquí, en el otro foro ya tengo 11 capítulos hechos por lo que si les gusta y me dejan reviews prometo subir los capítulos rapido, espero les guste, acepto sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones ., de todo, espero les guste.

Esta basado en una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, no es un songfic solo me inspire en esa canción para escribirlo, bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, espero me dejen reviews.

_**Vuelve**_

**Capitulo 1.- Esperando**

Por las puertas de Konoha se ve a un hombre atravesándolas con la firme intención de regresar a la villa en la que tiempo atrás dejo lo único que le quedaba en esta vida, se le ve cubierto de polvo y alguna heridas causadas por la misión que recientemente había terminado pero aun con todo esto es fácil reconocer a aquel hombre, su mascara y banda que cubren la mayor parte de su rostro hacen fácil el reconocer a Hatake Kakashi- The copy ninja; conocido en muchas aldeas y respetado en la Hoja como uno de los más poderosos, pero eso no le importa jamás le ha importado y menos desde que había fallado en la única misión que realmente le importaba, la misión en la que lo perdió todo... bueno casi todo. Mientras caminaba en su mente solo había pensamientos de culpa:

-Si hubiese sido más fuerte, si hubiese sido un mejor maestro esto jamás habría pasado, no los habría perdido, ellos seguirían vivos y jamás hubiese tenido que abandonarla-

Hace un año que se había marchado de la villa que siempre fue su hogar, no era la primera vez que una de sus misiones duraba tanto tiempo, a decir verdad cuando era AMBU las misiones podían llegar a durar varios años, pero ahora era distinto, volvía de la misión de la cual dependía su futuro, su dignidad, su orgullo, pero mas que otra cosa de la que dependía su felicidad y la de la mujer que amaba.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos es incapaz de imaginar que cerca de ahí en una banca por la que necesariamente debes pasar para salir de esa aldea se encuentra otra persona con los mismos pensamientos. Una joven de cabellos rosados se encuentra esperando, sentada en la misma banca en la que ocho años atrás se despidió del primer hombre al que creyó amar, durante mucho tiempo ella se sentaba allí esperando que aquel chico volviese pero al paso de los años eso nunca ocurrió mas sin embargo ahora de nuevo se encontraba esperando, pero ya no espera a la misma persona ahora su corazón late con fuerza por alguien más, su amor ya no le pertenece a Sasuke ahora su corazón es de otro hombre, uno mucho mayor que ella pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente de aquellos que tiempo atrás la abandonaron. Hacia mucho tiempo que esperaba por él, jamás perdió la esperanza, ni siquiera cuando supo de aquella peligrosa misión que le fue asignada por el simple hecho de amarla, hacia un año desde que ese mismo día él se había marchado, justo el día de su cumpleaños él tenía que marcharse pero no sin antes prometerle que estaría de regreso para su próximo cumpleaños con el regalo mas especial que ella pudiera imaginar.

Ya había pasado un año desde aquella dolorosa despedida, ya era el día en el que él le había prometido volver, el día de su cumpleaños y aunque todos la habían felicitado y le habían obsequiado muchos regalos hermosos, lo único que ella quería era verlo volver, verlo entrar por esas enormes puertas sano y salvo; ella sabia que regresaría, a pesar de los rumores acerca de su muerte y a pesar de que todos creían que estaba muerto ella estaba segura de que ese día su amado maestro regresaría y nunca mas se alejaría de su lado tal y como lo prometió el día que tuvo que marcharse.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que regresara, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo, amarlo, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos y jamás permitirle marchar de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo que pensaba en esto comenzaba a recordar como era que había terminado enamorándose tanto del hombre al que una vez llamo sensei.


	2. Capitulo 2 Recuerdos

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi fic, ARIGATOU, espero sigan mandándome sus comentarios, ya saben que acepto de todo

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que estuve muy ocupada, pero en recompensa subiré dos capítulos juntos.**

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, quiero agradecer a los que leyeron mi fic, ARIGATOU, espero sigan mandándome sus comentarios, ya saben que acepto de todo. nn**

**Capitulo 2.- Recuerdos**

Mientras espera por el regreso de ese hombre, a su mente no podían evitar volver los recuerdos de cómo ellos dos habían desparecido de su vida y como él había ingresado de ese modo en ella. Las imágenes eran demasiado claras.

_-Inicio de flashback-_

Dos figuras imponentes se encuentran peleando a muerte, una de ellas con unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre y otra con unos ojos iguales a los de una bestia que existe solo para asesinar, ya no eran los mismo niños que hace tres años competían entre si para ver cual era el mejor, no, ya no eran el Sasuke ni el Naruto por los cuales Sakura y Kakashi hubieran dado sus vidas, ahora eran dos ninjas con el nivel de un Hokage cuyo único propósito era tratar de matar al otro, Naruto intento salvar a Sasuke pero al final no lo logro, al final el odio y la venganza de Sasuke también lo contaminaron y termino deseando morir a manos de su mejor amigo antes que seguir viviendo con la culpa de no haber podido salvarle; la lucha era intensa se trataba de una pelea que no terminaría hasta que uno o ambos murieran, Sakura no deseaba ver eso, era horrible, deseaba salir corriendo, pero sabia que no podía irse de ese lugar, Kakashi y Yamato estaban mal heridos pues antes habían intentado detener la pelea pero solo lograron salir lastimados, los dos rivales ya no recordaban ni siquiera al que alguna ves les enseño lo importante que era el trabajo en equipo, Sakura deseaba huir pero sabia que no debía, si ella se marchaba tanto Yamato como Kakashi corrían peligro en especial el ultimo había resultado muy herido y ya no podían darse el lujo de tener mas bajas, no después de la muerte de Asuma y Jiraya, además Sai se había quedado atrás tratando de detener a los miembros del Hebi y no sabia si seguía con vida, Sakura ya estaba decidida, aunque le doliera mucho quedarse en ese lugar ella debía ser capaz de mantenerse firme por el bien de su maestro y Yamato, se dirigió hacia ellos y comenzó a sanar sus heridas tratando de ignorar por completo que a tan solo unos metros de ella sus dos mejores amigo se encontraban peleando a muerte. Primero curo a Yamato y luego se dirigió a Kakashi-sensei quien se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol tratando de recuperar fuerzas, cuando Sakura se acerco hacia él para tratar de ayudarlo este solo pudo mantenerse despierto y sacar fuerzas lo suficiente para dirigirle unas palabras tan tristes y llenas de remordimiento que mas que una frase fue como un suspiro que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció, –"Gomenasai Sakura"-.

La chica no entendía por que su maestro le decía esas palabras, ¿por qué le pedía perdón?, es que acaso se sentía culpable de que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran peleando, pero eso no era su culpa, él había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo y de todas formas ellos habían ignorado sus enseñanzas, Sakura estaba segura de ello, Kakashi-sensei no era culpable de nada, pero estos pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza repentinamente debido a un estruendo tan grande como terrible, se escucho como si cientos de truenos rugiendo al mismo tiempo, Sakura no conocía ese sonido pero era capaz de imaginarlo así que como si su vida dependiese de ello corrió hacia donde hasta hace unos instantes Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban peleando, sus temores se habían realizado, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos, se encontraban uno frente al otro, en sus manos aun había un poco del chakra que habían utilizado hace unos instantes, Sasuke con el Chidori y Naruto con el Rasengan, ambos habían acabado con la vida de su mejor amigo-durante años compartieron mas de lo que se daban cuenta, compartieron la soledad, compartieron la determinación para lograr sus metas, compartieron equipo, compartieron el dolor e incluso ahora terminaron compartiendo la muerte-ante estas palabras Sakura despertó de su sorpresa, junto a ella se encontraba Kakashi quien también despertó por el estruendo producido pero debido a sus heridas no pudo llegar tan rápido como ella. Ante estas palabras no pudo más y rompió en lágrimas, sabia que estaban muertos pero no quería creerlo, sin embargo las palabras de su maestro no hicieron otra cosa que romper esa pequeña barrera que intentaba crear pero ya no podía mas, estaba a punto del desmayo pero antes de que perdiera el conocimiento sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, era Kakashi, su maestro sabia lo mal que se encontraba y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para que no se sintiera totalmente sola, mientras esos fuertes brazos la rodeaban ella podía escuchar como las ultimas palabras de sus amigos se desvanecían de su memoria al mismo tiempo que el casi imperceptible llanto de su maestro se grababa en ella, Sasuke..., Naruto..., esas fueron las ultimas palabras de sus compañeros, de sus mejores amigos, incluso a punto de morir esos dos no pensaron en nada mas que en el otro y esto solo le rompió el corazón a la chica, aunque en esos momentos en lo único que podía pensar era en lo segura que se sentía con esos brazos rodeándola y lo mucho que le gustaría permanecer de ese modo, después de estos pensamientos, se desmayo.

**Bien esta fue la continuación, si ya se muchas se deben de estar preguntando, por queeeeee?, pues bueno es que la verdad me gusta mucho el drama, y me pareció que con la muerte de estos dos el drama aumentaba, les advierto que el siguiente capitulo estará para llorar, creo que es el mas emotivo de todos los que llevo escritos, pero no se preocupen no todo el fic es dolor, ya llegaran los momentos felices.**

**Espero me sigan dejando sus comentarios, por que de eso es de lo que vivimos los escritores, hasta la proxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Palabras

Como lo prometí aquí el otro capi

**Como lo prometí aquí el otro capi.**

**Capitulo 3.- Palabras**

-¿Dónde estoy? Ehh ¿el hospital? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Estas aquí por que te encontrabas muy débil y debías descasar.

-Kakashi-sensei?? Que esta haciendo usted aquí??

-Yo también estoy hospitalizado pero pase a verte ya que llevas dormida mas de una semana- decía el jounin con su típica manera de sonreír y el tono burlón que siempre utilizaba, sin embargo para Sakura resultaba evidente que él también se encontraba muy afectado por lo que había sucedido, ambos lo estaban y se trataba de una herida que tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar, en especial para el ninja que se suponía debía guiarlos por aquel camino, el camino del ninja.

Sakura estaba destrozada por dentro y sabia perfectamente que su sensei también lo estaba, después de todo en estos 5 años desde que Naruto había regresado a la aldea y el equipo Kakashi se formo, ella había aprendido a reconocer las emociones que su maestro ocultaba bajo esa mascara.

-Bueno será mejor que me retire, ahora que ya has despertado imagino que querrás estar un rato a solas- decía Kakashi al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta y despertaba a Sakura de su ensueño.

Estas palabras regresaron a la chica al mundo real, y aunque las palabras de Kakashi no contenían ni un rastro de maldad para Sakura esas palabras fueron como poner sal en una herida abierta, sentía que ahora también su sensei deseaba abandonarla y sin que ella se diera cuenta de su boca surgieron las palabras con las cuales su historia juntos comenzaría.

-Usted también quiere abandonarme Kakashi-sensei?? Acaso valgo tan poco??

-Soy tan repugnante y débil que ni siquiera desea permanecer a mi lado- Lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras esas palabras inconscientes salían de su boca.

Kakashi estaba pasmado, no soportaba el llanto de su alumna, pero especialmente no soportaba el hecho de que ella se sintiera tan miserable pero en especial no soportaba que se degradara tanto a si misma y a sus habilidades, ¿en que momento la fuerte alumna de la Hokage se transformo de nuevo en su pequeña alumna, aquella que lloraba ante casi cualquier situación?¿en que momento regreso esa Sakura?, no lo comprendía, le sorprendía y al mismo tiempo le molestaba no entenderlo, sin embargo fue en ese momento, con esas confusiones y ante las lagrimas de su alumna que lo comprendió, él aun no lo perdía todo, quizás fallo en su intento de proteger a Sasuke y Naruto y tanta fue su concentración en ellos que durante mucho tiempo ignoro casi por completo a Sakura, sin embargo ahora lo comprendía, ahora Sakura era lo único que le quedaba y era a ella en quien debía concentrarse a partir de ahora, Sakura era quien mas lo necesitaba, puesto que es quien mas sufrirá la muerte de sus amigos, después de todo era su maestro y fue junto con ella quien mas compartió con Naruto y Sasuke, y en estos momentos la única manera de que superaran su perdida era manteniéndose juntos. Ante estos pensamientos tomo una decisión.

-Sakura- dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba a la cama y le colocaba una mano en la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su mirada del mismo modo que lo hacia cuando tenia doce años- yo nunca te abandonaría, eso puedo asegurártelo, después de todo, eres lo único que me queda.

-Kakashi-sensei...-respondió Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-Sera mejor que descanses un poco mas, yo me quedare aquí hasta que te quedes dormida y luego me retirare a mi habitación, después vendré a verte cuando hallas despertado.

Sakura obedeció a su sensei y se recostó de nuevo, por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan sola, ahora estaba tranquila y en su corazón sentía un calor muy agradable, no sabía que era pero de algo estaba segura, deseaba que nunca desapareciera.

Mientras pensaba en esto se fue quedando profundamente dormida, pero no sin antes dedicarle a su maestro unas últimas palabras antes de ceder totalmente a sus sueños,-ARIGATOU, Kakashi-sensei-.


	4. Capitulo 4 Funeral

Bien aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, aunque siendo sinceras creo que mas de alguna va a llorar, por lo menos a mi si se me salieron las lagrimas escribiéndolo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, ustedes son los que me

**Bien aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, aunque siendo sinceras creo que mas de alguna va a llorar, por lo menos a mi si se me salieron las lagrimas escribiéndolo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, ustedes son los que me animan día a día a seguir escribiendo.**

**Capitulo 4.-Funeral**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Sasuke y Naruto, y tanto Kakashi como Sakura ya estaban totalmente recuperados de sus heridas, sin embargo las heridas de su corazón tardarían un poco más en sanar, en especial en este día, el funeral de sus queridos amigos se llevaría acabo esta tarde y ambos sentían que su alma se partía en pedazos, pero debían de permanecer fuertes, - no debo mostrar debilidad- se repetían a si mismos, aunque la verdad era que nunca en sus vidas se habían sentido tan débiles como en ese momento.

Sakura le había pedido a Kakashi-sensei ir juntos al funeral, ella sabia que sin el apoyo de su maestro no podría con esa situación, Sakura no era débil pero en estos momentos el dolor de su alma era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y de no ser por la compañía que su sensei le brindaba desde que volvieron del hospital ella probablemente se hubiese sumergido en una depresión terrible.

Mientras tanto Kakashi se dirigía casa de Sakura la cual hacia bastante tiempo que vivía sola y mientras caminaba por su mente rondaban cientos de ideas y emociones todas juntas y con la única intención de confundirlo-¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?, ¿Sakura aun es una niña y yo paso demasiado tiempo con ella?, ¿una niña?, ¿de verdad Sakura sigue siendo una niña?, pero no puedo abandonarla en esta situación, me necesita y aunque odie admitirlo yo también la necesito, ninguno de los dos puede sobrellevar esto solo- mientras pensaba en esto no se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la casa de su alumna y mucho menos se dio cuenta de que está ya se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada de la misma.

-Tarde como siempre Kakashi-sensei- decía Sakura con una voz cantarina y mas alegre de lo que se encontraba hasta hace unos instantes y es que aunque ninguno lo hubiese notado aun, cuando estaban juntos la tristeza parecía desaparecer de su alma.

Con estas palabras Kakashi despertó de sus sueños y respondió con una de sus típicas frases para después decir que era hora de irse. En el camino ninguno articulaba palabra sin embargo ese silencio no era como cualquier otro, no era un silencio incomodo, ni un silencio que no debiera estar, mas bien era esa clase de silencio que existe cuando estas con una persona ante la cual no necesitas demostrar nada, un silencio agradable que no necesita ser interrumpido, ellos se sentían seguros uno ala lado del otro, su compañía les otorgaba fuerza y tranquilidad.

Después de una caminata algo corta pero agradable llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el funeral, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de querer ir pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo, Sakura tomo la mano de su sensei y con la cabeza viendo el suelo le dijo:

-Sensei, onegai, no me deje, no se si pueda soportar esto yo sola.

-Sakura no te preocupes, prometí que nunca te abandonaría ¿recuerdas?

-Hai- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa aunque algo triste por la situación que pronto afrontarían, pero no tenia tanto miedo por que no estaba sola, el hombre a su lado le brindaba una seguridad que nunca sintió antes con Sasuke o Naruto.

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría acabo el funeral de sus queridos amigos, era el mismo lugar donde se llevo acabo el funeral del anterior Hokage, el día era exactamente igual, nublado y con señales de que pronto llovería, ya todos se encontraban ahí; el equipo de Gai, de Asuma y de Kurenai, además de Iruka-sensei y todos los que habían tenido alguna clase de contacto con los chicos, el semblante de todos era de tremendo dolor pues aunque Sasuke había sido un traidor sus amigos jamás dejaron de considerarlo como tal. Las reacciones eran variadas, Hinata lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su mejor amigo Kiba, este también lloraba pero de forma silenciosa, Shino se mantenía callado y sin moverse pero si mirabas de cerca podías notar como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Chouji e Ino lloraban desenfrenadamente mientras que Shikamaru escondía su rostro entre sus piernas para que nadie lo viera llorar; Lee y Gai lloraban abrazados el uno del otro mientras que Ten-Ten y Neji se mantenían serenos pero con un semblante de dolor en sus rostros; Iruka estaba destrozado y abrazaba con fuerza a Konohamaru puesto que ambos lloraban con desesperación por la perdida de su querido Naruto; el Kazekage y sus hermanos también se encontraban en el funeral pero ellos se mantenían totalmente serenos, en sus rostros no se reflejaba ningún sentimiento. Sakura y Kakashi decidieron ir a sentarse en sus lugares correspondientes, es decir en primera fila, Sakura en ningún momento soltó la mano de su sensei y esto no paso desapercibido para muchos pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer un comentario al respecto, después de unos minutos llego la Hokage y todos centraron su atención en ella, parecía serena pero en sus ojos se notaba que estaba sufriendo. Se paro frente a todos y comenzó a hablar:

-Queridos amigos, todos sabemos la razón por la cual nos encontramos en este lugar, en este día nos reunimos para despedirnos por última vez de dos de nuestros mejores ninjas, pero principalmente de dos de nuestros mejores amigos, tanto Naruto como Sasuke llevaron una vida llena de crueldad y sufrimiento, desde niños se les impuso una vida cruel y solitaria pero a pesar de eso ellos lograron avanzar hasta convertirse en los grandes ninjas que conocíamos, con el tiempo comenzaron a entender que el mundo no era tan cruel como creían, y por un momento se podría decir que fueron totalmente felices, sin embargo nada dura para siempre, en esta vida hay personas que jamás permitirán la felicidad de otras, habrá personas cuyo único objetivo será el de aprovecharse de los demás para lograr sus propias metas, por desgracia esta fue la historia de Sasuke y Naruto, a uno los deseos de venganza terminaron dominándolo y haciendo que cayera en las redes de una serpiente traicionera y cruel mientras que el otro tenia que cargar con el peso de una bestia terrible la cual era temida por todos además de tener que soportar las miradas de odio que él no merecía, dos almas como las suyas merecían algo mejor pero por desgracia no les fue concedido.

Sin embargo se encontraron entre si y comenzaron una amistad, una rivalidad y un enorme cariño el uno por el otro aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta, al final decidieron que tanto su vida como su muerte debían de estar unidas, ambos consiguieron el nivel de un kage pero jamás imaginaron que ese poder lo usarían el uno en contra del otro, ellos fueron como hermanos y ese cariño pudo mas que todo lo demás, incluso mas que sus deseos de vivir por eso es que a pesar de lo mucho que nos duela debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, ellos tomaron su decisión y debemos aceptarla por que estoy segura que eso es lo que ellos querrían, no los olvidemos y no les guardemos rencor por habernos abandonado o por los errores que cometieron, debemos recordarlos como los grandes ninjas que fueron pero principalmente debemos recordarlos como los grandes amigos que fueron alguna vez.

Terminando de decir esto la Tsunade se retiro puesto que ella deseaba llorar tanto como los demás pero su posición no se lo permitía en publico, Shizune la acompañaba pero sabia que pronto debería de dejarla sola para permitirle mostrar la debilidad que nadie conocía, todos en el funeral se encontraban callados, las palabras de la Hokage fueron duras pero les llegaron al corazón y les permitieron recobrar la cordura que habían perdido, después de todo eran ninjas y debían comportarse como tal; poco a poco se fueron retirando pero no sin antes dirigir unas palabras al sensei y la compañera de los chicos a los cuales les decían adiós por ultima vez.


	5. Capitulo 5 El apoyo de la arena

Capitulo 5

**Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, se que me he tardado en actualizar pero de nuevo como recompensa les subiré dos capítulos, este es un capitulo bastante emotivo e importante para la historia, en el que sigue ya empezara el KakaSaku, apenas serán unos cuantos roces pero espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 5.- El apoyo de la Arena**

Todos se habían marchado y despedido de ellos excepto el Kazekage y sus hermanos, cuando estos al fin se acercaron a Kakashi y a Sakura fue cuando ya no quedaba nadie alrededor excepto los dos antes mencionados, Temari fue la primera en acercarse, cuando estuvo frente a ellos no lo soporto mas y abrazo con fuerza a Sakura, el gesto tan maternal sorprendió mucho a la chica pero no le incomodo, al contrario sentía cierta confianza hacia la rubia que la tenia entre sus brazos, Temari entendía el dolor por el cual estaba pasando la chica y quería ayudarla aunque fuera solo un poco por lo que le dijo:

-Sakura se que tu y yo no hemos convivido mucho pero quiero que sepas que siempre podrás confiar en mi como si se tratase de tu hermana mayor, no importa que tan lejos me encuentre siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte en todo.

Sakura estaba muy confundida por las palabras de la chica pero aun así las agradeció sobremanera, sentía confianza en ella a pesar de no conocerla mucho y el saber que ella quería ser como su hermana mayor la hizo muy feliz a lo cual la chica solo atino a contestar:

-Arigatou Temari-san- mientras correspondía el abrazo de la chica.

Kakashi observaba la escena con alegría pues le ponía muy feliz el saber que ahora Sakura tenia otra persona en la cual confiar pero pronto se daría cuenta que ella no era la única con una nueva amiga, puesto que mientras las chicas continuaba abrazadas los dos hermanos de la Arena se acercaban a l jounin, Kankurou fue le primero en hablar:

-Hatake Kakashi verdad?, quiero que sepa que las palabras de mi hermana son ciertas, usted fue el maestro de Naruto y eso lo vuelve nuestro amigo, usted al igual que su alumna jamás duden en pedir la ayuda de la Aldea de la Arena por que le aseguro que jamás le será negada, Naruto nos hablo muy bien de usted y es por eso que en honor a nuestro amigo usted a partir de ahora cuenta con el apoyo y la amistad de los tres hermanos de la Arena.

-Le agradezco mucho el gesto Kankurou-san- respondía Kakashi con su típica mirada alegre pero después de decir estas palabras fue el turno de Gaara para hablar lo cual sorprendió tanto a su hermano como al copy ninja.

-El apoyo del que hablamos no se trata solo de un apoyo militar entre dos aldeas ocultas, nosotros nos referimos a una amistad, una amistad entre Sakura Haruno, Hatake Kakashi y los tres hermanos de la Arena, como amigos les brindaremos apoyo ante cualquier situación no importa que no se trate de algún asunto ninja o relacionado con las villas, en nombre de la amistad que tenia con Naruto quiero brindarle mi apoyo a sus amigos, pero quiero brindárselos como Sabaku no Gaara, no como el Kazekage de la villa oculta entre la arena.

Las palabras de Gaara eran firmes y llenas de decisión, se notaba que era el Kazekage, estas palabras de verdad resonaron en Sakura y Kakashi por lo cual esta respondió:

-Arigatou Gaara-san, de verdad le agradezco que nos brinde su amistad y quiero que sepa que nosotros corresponderemos su amistad de la misma manera, se que no es necesario decirlo pero nosotros también le ofrecemos nuestro apoyo cuando usted y sus hermanos lo requieran- al decir esto Kakashi se para y le ofrece su mano a Gaara en forma de pacto y este la acepta gustoso al escuchar al jounin aceptar su amistad.

Después de esto tanto los hermanos como Kakashi y Sakura se retiran dejando en ese lugar los recuerdos de una dolorosa perdida pero el inicio de una amistad que en el futuro será la clave para la felicidad de ambos.


	6. Capitulo 6 Petición

Ya se que me dirán por que tan corto, pero ya verán como los capítulos se hacen mas largos cada vez, con este capitulo los dejare picados ya verán

**Ya se que me dirán por que tan corto, pero ya verán como los capítulos se hacen mas largos cada vez, con este capitulo los dejare picados ya verán.**

**Capitulo 6.- Petición**

Sakura y Kakashi caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano aunque la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de ello, estar de esa manera los hacia sentir muy cómodos incluso cuando se trataba de una acción inconsciente, durante todo el camino Sakura solo podía pensar en una cosa, ella no deseaba pasar esa noche sola en su casa, la verdad era que deseaba que Kakashi se quedara con ella a hacerle compañía, pero solo eso y no sabia como pedírselo para que no se malinterpretara, su mente se llenaba de todas las posibles maneras de pedírselo pero también de todas las posibles respuestas. Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta una terrible tormenta se desato y comenzaron a correr a casa de Sakura la cual era la que se encontraba mas cerca y a la que se dirigían originalmente puesto que Kakashi planeaba llevar a Sakura hasta su casa.

Una vez en el pórtico de la misma, Sakura vio su oportunidad para pedirle a Kakashi que se quedara con ella sin que se malinterpretara la situación pero debía darse prisa puesto que Kakashi ya tenia intenciones de marcharse.

-Bueno Sakura me voy, ahora que estás en casa ya no tengo de que preocuparme.

-Kakashi-sensei no debería marcharse con esta lluvia, podría resfriarse, además esta empapado, por que no pasa a mi casa a secarse y esperar que pase la tormenta (inner: bien Sakurita que lista eres jejeje).

-Mmmmmm, no se si sea correcto.

-A que se refiere si usted es mi maestro, además yo vivo sola y solo será hasta que pase la tormenta (inner: eso ya lo veremos, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que se quede toda la noche, solo debo lograr que entre).

-Esta bien, viéndolo de esa manera me parece bien, solo será hasta que pase la tormenta.

-Por supuesto, adelante pase (inner: si, lo logre)- decía Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

Se adentraron en la casa, Sakura encendía las luces conforma avanzaba y Kakashi la seguía de cerca y una vez en la sala, Sakura le señalo donde se encontraba el baño indicándole también donde se encontraban las toallas, Kakashi le agradeció y comenzó a ducharse. Sakura se encontraba realmente nerviosa pero no lograba entender por que, el simple hecho de pensar que su sensei se encontraba bañándose en su casa le causaba escalofríos pero no entendía el por que de esta reacción.

-(inner: no te hagas tonta Sakurita, ambas sabemos por que ese lindo "sensei" te pone tan nerviosa)

-Que estas loca como es posible que pienses eso de mi lindo sensei.

-(inner: aja tú misma lo dijiste, tu sensei es muy lindo)

-No juegues conmigo, se trata de Kakashi-sensei como puedes imaginar siquiera que yo sienta algo por él.

-(inner: yo nunca mencione que te gustara, pero por que no podría gustarte, después de todo es un de los ninjas mas codiciados de la aldea y créeme no lo digo por su habilidad ninja, además tiene un cuerpo)

-Ya cállate inner esos no son los únicos atributos que tiene Kakashi-sensei, aunque no niego que es muy atractivo él también es un hombre muy comprensivo, amable, maduro, protector, muy tierno y sensible ade...

-(inner: si ya entendí, es el hombre perfecto, ya amo sus pectorales y tú amas el resto de él)

-Queeeeeee?? De que estas hablando como que amar?? Estas loca o que?? Como puedes estar pensando en ello cuando acabamos de volver del funeral de nuestros amigos. Como se nota que no me conoces.

-(inner: claro que te conozco si yo soy tú, y no me salgas con eso del funeral, que ellos murieran no quiere decir que tú también lo hayas hecho, además ambas sabemos que esta sensación tiene más tiempo dentro de nosotras que el de la muerte de esos dos)

-Quizás tengas razón pero y si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos?? Por qué habría él de fijarse en alguien como yo?? En su alumna??, además no estoy segura de lo que siento.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kakashi salió de la regadera llamándola, ella seguía en perdida en su mente y no se dio cuenta de que sus sensei estaba muy cerca de ella envuelto únicamente en un toalla la cual solo cubría su cintura, pero cuando noto una presencia cerca de ella y mas aun "esa" presencia se sobresalto enormemente, y se sobresalto mas cuando noto que solo el rostro y la parte baja del cuerpo de su sensei estaban cubiertos.

-Ka...Kakashi-sensei??- decía Sakura mientras recuperaba el aliento, y una vez que se recupero por completo dijo:

-Kakashi-sensei por que esta de esa manera??(inner: no es como que me moleste verdad)

-Jejeje lo siento Sakura pero es que mi ropa esta mojada y salí a preguntarte si no tenias algo que pudiera ponerme pero cuando te vi con la mirada perdida me preocupe de que tal vez tuvieras fiebre o algo así- decía mientras se colocaba una mano en la cabeza con una sonrisa, lo cual solo logro que Sakura se sonrojara aun mas, si es que eso era posible, acción que por supuesto no paso desapercibido para el hábil jounin, por alguna razón le encantaba ponerla tan nerviosa.

-Heee, si claro sensei, debo de tener algo que le sea de utilidad- dijo Sakura tratando de despertar de su ensoñación y deseando salir corriendo de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, pero tanto era su nerviosismo que cuando trato de irse, se tropezó con quien sabe que y perdió el equilibrio, estaba apunto de caer cuando Kakashi con sus rápidos reflejos la tomo por la cintura evitando su caída pero al mismo tiempo acercándola peligrosamente a él.


	7. Capitulo 7 Sentimientos encontrados

Bueno aquí esta el capi 7, casi no he recibido reviews, por eso no lo subí pronto jejeje, pero no vuelve a pasar, en este capi ya hay mas KakaSaku y cada vez se acerca mas el lemon, espero les guste aquí se los dejo

**Bueno aquí esta el capi 7, casi no he recibido reviews, por eso no lo subí pronto jejeje, pero no vuelve a pasar, en este capi ya hay mas KakaSaku y cada vez se acerca mas el lemon, espero les guste aquí se los dejo.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Capitulo 7.- Sentimientos encontrados**

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que no solo podían sentir la respiración del otro, sino también los latidos de sus corazones, los cuales palpitaban cada vez más rápido pero al mismo compas.

Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, que haría su sensei?? que haría ella??, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, tanto que ella podía sentir los pectorales y el marcado abdomen de su sensei sobre su cuerpo, sabia que no resistiría mucho, en especial si lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que deseaba que aquel hombre la besara.

Kakashi no entendía lo que pasaba, no podía o mas bien no deseaba moverse, estar tan cerca de Sakura le resultaba realmente placentero, podía sentir el perfecto cuerpo de ella sumamente cerca del suyo, sus pechos, su cintura, sus piernas, todo en ella era perfecto, no deseaba soltarla, no deseaba que se alejara del, solo deseaba besarla.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus sensaciones y la mirada del otro solo lograba que dichas sensaciones se incrementaran, una mirada era tierna y suplicante, mientras que la otra era profunda e hipnotizante.

A cada instante se acercaban más y más, sus rostros ya se encontraban tan cerca que Sakura podía sentir la respiración de Kakashi a través de su mascara y a decir verdad de no ser por esa mascara ellos ya se habrían besado.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía ni de la posición en la que se encontraban, Kakashi un poco inclinado abrazando a Sakura por la cintura, ella con una de sus piernas entre las de él, sus rostros muy juntos y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que Sakura estaba empapada y Kakashi semidesnudo, no se trataba de una situación muy inocente, y a decir verdad las cosas comenzaban a ponerse demasiado comprometedoras, pero por suerte Kakashi reacciono y se dio cuenta por fin de lo que sucedía, se separo de Sakura y la acomodo para que no cayera para después decir:

-Sakura debes tener mas cuidado cuando caminas- de no ser por la mascara cualquiera hubiese notado el sonrojo que tenia en su cara el ninja copia, el cual disimulaba demasiado bien con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Sakura en cambio no podía estar más roja, un tomate se moriría de la envidia al verla; lo que para ella fueron horas, en realidad no habían sido mas que e15 escasos segundos, segundo que ella disfruto si duda, las manos de Kakashi sosteniéndola, los latidos de sus corazones, el aliento de el sobre su rostro, pero especialmente los deseos que tenia de sentir los labios de su maestro sobre los suyos, no podía creerlo, con Sasuke nunca le vinieron esos intensos deseos de besarlo, es decir, si imaginaba que debía ser muy lindo un beso suyo, pero nunca lo deseo tanto como ahora deseaba que Kakashi la besara.

Tenia que irse pronto o cometería una tontería, Sakura estaba segura de ello así que se controlo como pudo y dijo:

-Arigatou Kakashi-sensei, en seguida le busco algo de ropa- y salió corriendo de ahí dejando a un Kakashi no solo confundido sino también muy sorprendido.

Ya en su cuarto, cerro la puerta para que nadie la escuchase, estaba tan nerviosa que de no ser por que en su sala se encontraba "él", se habría desmayado del nerviosismo.

-Demonios que fue eso??

-(inner: como que, que fue?? Ambas sabemos que fue, fue el encuentro más romántico, lindo y sexi que hubiésemos podido imaginar).

-Deja de decir tonterías si??

-(inner: tonterías?? Si ambas sabemos que nos encanto, ni el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha provoco esas olas de sensaciones en nosotras y tienes que admitirlo).

-Si lo se, pero... espera, no, eso no es lo que quise decir, me refería a que...

-(inner: a mi no me mientes, yo se lo que sucede y si no quieres admitirlo, entonces yo te lo diré, tu Sakura Haruno estas enamorada de Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja, el ninja mas hábil y codiciado de toda Konoha).

-Estas loca, como podría enamorarme de Kakashi-sensei, no, no es posible, solo dices tonterías, es mi maestro no puedo enamorarme de él, no puedo.

-(inner: que no debas no quiere decir que no puedas).

Después de esto, el inner de Sakura desapareció, dejando únicamente a una pelirosa muy confundida, pero principalmente muy triste.

-Es verdad, que no deba amarlo, no quiere decir que no lo haga y por mas que intente engañarme a mi misma jamás podré negar que lo amo, siempre lo he amado pero mi obsesión por el Uchiha y luego mi cariño hacia Naruto siempre me impidieron verlo. Sin embargo ahora lo se, aunque él no me corresponda yo ya no puedo negarlo por mas tiempo, debo ser sincera conmigo misma, debo decirlo.

-Estoy enamorada de Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura no imaginaba siquiera que en la otra habitación se encontraba un hombre igual o incluso más confundido que ella con los mismos pensamientos rondándole por la mente, ambos estaban confundidos, pero no deseaban demostrarlo, así que cuando se volvieron a encontrar no mencionaron nada sobre el asunto y se comportaron como si solo se hubiese tratado de un simple accidente, aunque la verdad era que pese a todo, no deseaban separarse y para suerte de ambos, la tormenta que revelo esas emociones no paro en toda la noche, permitiendo a sus corazones, corroborar a cada segundo, los sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo se escondieron bajo la fachada de un simple cariño entre maestro y alumna, cuando en realidad se trataba de un amor mucho mas fuerte y puro.

**&**

**Bien aquí el capi 7, espero le haya gustado.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	8. Capitulo 8 Una nueva vida, un nuevo

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han leído mi fic, me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado, ya les subo el capitulo 8, y quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia, se que el KakaSaku se esta tardando mucho, pero como es mi primer fic le daba muchas

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han leído mi fic, me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado, ya les subo el capitulo 8, y quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia, se que el KakaSaku se esta tardando mucho, pero como es mi primer fic le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, sean pacientes les prometo que valdrá la pena, bueno sin mas aquí los dejo con este capi en mi opinión muy dramático.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Capitulo 8.- Una nueva vida, un nuevo amigo.**

Ya han pasado seis meses desde el funeral de Sasuke y Naruto, la vida de los ninjas de Konoha aunque sigue, también ha cambiado y bastante se podría decir.

Los doce de Konoha ahora solo eran diez, el número se había reducido y eso dolía, pero debían continuar, por que sabían que eso es lo que sus amigos hubiesen querido.

Todos habían cambiado en pequeña o gran manera, nuevos amores surgieron y nuevas amistades.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha al mismo tiempo que trataba de recordar como habían cambiado las cosas en ese medio año; primero la reformación del equipo Kakashi, la Tsunade había decidido que el equipo debía volver a sus funciones aunque esta vez únicamente con Sai, Sakura, Yamato y Kakashi, en un principio las cosas no marchaban muy bien, a todos les costo adaptarse a su nueva situación, en especial a Sakura que ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Kakashi, lo peor de todo era que no tenia a quien contárselo o con quien hablar, aunque era cierto que ahora ella e Ino habían vuelto a ser las mejores amigas además de que TenTen, Hinata y Temari que ahora vivía en la aldea de la hoja como embajadora de la arena también se habían vuelto muy unidas a ella, sin embargo por alguna razón no se lo había dicho a ninguna de ellas, no por que no les tuviera confianza, sino por que en realidad no se imaginaba como podrían reaccionar al enterarse de que estaba enamorada de un hombre tan mayor, y no de cualquier hombre sino del que alguna vez fue su sensei, no simplemente no podía decírselos, no aun, sin embargo debía contárselo a alguien, mantener un secreto como ese únicamente para ella, terminaría por consumirla, pero a quien, quien podía escucharla sin juzgarla, Naruto ya no estaba a su lado, de seguir con vida se lo hubiese podido contar a él, pero ahora no podía, ya no, ahora solo podía cargar con ese peso ella sola, o al menos eso es lo que creía.

Después de mucho caminar, decidió ir al bosque a ver si sus pensamientos se despejaban un poco, caminaba hacia un pequeño claro donde corría un riachuelo, ese lugar se lo había mostrado Kakashi un día que se encontraba deprimida y desde entonces ese era el lugar al que iba cuando necesitaba pensar; sin embargo nunca espero que ese lugar también lo conociera otra persona, justo ahí sentado y recargándose en el tronco de un árbol se encontraba su compañero de equipo, aquel con quien a pesar del tiempo todavía no lograba llevarse del todo bien. Por un momento Sakura no sabía si irse y volver después o quedarse y esperar que no hubiera otra pelea entre ellos. Se decidió por esta última y ya había dado la vuelta cuando una voz la detuvo:

-Ya te vas feíta.

-Haaa, Sai ya te he dicho que no me digas fea-respondió Sakura con una venita en la frente.

-Jajaja, si pero es tan divertido hacerte enojar- respondió el chico con una sonora carcajada. Ante la cual Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa manera tan sincera, no lo podía creer, Sakura se acerco a él y le toco la frente para verificar que no estuviera enfermo ni nada por el estilo.

-Que se supone que haces feíta- contesto al ver la acción de la pelirosa.

-Verifico que no tengas fiebre o alguna enfermedad rara.

-Y eso por que??

-Pues por que no es normal que tu rías de esa manera.

-Que acaso crees que no puedo reír como los demás??

-Pues si, claro que puedes pero me parece un poco anormal en ti eso es todo, como siempre eres tan serio pues me sorprendió- respondió un poco avergonzada por su actuar.

-Mejor olvídalo y dime por que has venido a este lugar??- hablo Sai tratando de cambiar el tema por cualquier otro que no fuese él.

Ante la pregunta Sakura se sonrojo sobremanera al recordar la razón por la que en primer lugar decidió dirigirse ahí.

-Mmmm, pues veras, yo... solo... quería un lugar para pensar con tranquilidad acerca de un problema que tengo-respondió Sakura con mucho nerviosismo como si por el simple hecho de decirlo Sai pudiese notar que estaba enamorada de Kakashi.

Y quizás no estaba del todo equivocada puesto que ante su respuesta la cara de Sai cambio a una de seriedad, como si supiera exactamente el problema del que hablaba Sakura. Con un gesto le indico que se sentara mientras él volvía a la tarea que tenia y que era la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lindo lugar, Sakura se sentó a un lado de Sai y mientras lo veía dibujar a su mente venían los recuerdos de la primera vez que supo de ese lugar y en especial vino a su mente la persona que se lo mostró.

_-Inicio flash back-_

Dos figura caminaban por el bosque, una chica pelirosa permanecía en silencio mientras trataba de no perder de vista a su sensei quien la había convencido de seguirlo hasta ese lugar, a decir verdad ella no estaba de ánimos para eso pero no pudo negarse, después de todo era "él" quien se lo pedía, así que al final termino acompañándolo. Después de caminar por un rato Kakashi se detuvo y por consiguiente Sakura también, la acción confundió a la chica, por que se detenía si maestro??, acaso eso era lo que quería mostrarle??, una parte del bosque, que tenia eso de especial como para insistir tanto en llevarla ahí. Sin embargo una vez que observo con cuidado pudo darse cuenta de que el lugar era totalmente distinto al resto del bosque, era como un manantial en medio del desierto, un pequeño claro donde crecían unas pocas flores de todos los tipos que Sakura pudiese imaginar, además en medio de ese pequeño lugar, corría un riachuelo que hacia la vista aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era, el riachuelo no tenia mas que medio metro de profundidad, pero en un ambiente como ese rodeado de verdes pastos y algunas rocas al lado del mismo, hacían que por el simple hecho de observar ese hermoso lugar todas tus tristezas y penas desaparecieran. Sakura estaba más que sorprendida, no podía creer que se encontraba en un lugar tan hermoso, pero en especial no podía creer que fuese Kakashi quien se lo mostrase.

-Kakashi-sensei, es hermoso- exclamo la pelirosa saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Me alegra que te guste Sakura- respondió Kakashi con su típica sonrisa.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, hay algo que no entiendo- decía Sakura algo sonrojada-por que me trajo a este lugar- mientras terminaba de ponerse roja como un tomate.

-Pues veras Sakura, he notado que últimamente estabas mas triste que de costumbre, así que decidí traerte a este lugar, aquí es a donde yo vengo cuando me siento mal y siempre logro reanimarme cuando vengo aquí- respondía Kakashi con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba un poco a la cara de Sakura y le decía al oído:

-Pero este es mi lugar secreto y solo yo sabia de su existencia... hasta ahora... a partir de hoy este será nuestro pequeño secreto entendido Sakura.

Mientras Kakashi le decía esta palabras, Sakura recuperaba toda la alegría que daba por perdida, pensar que él le mostraba ese lugar tan hermoso y a la vez tan secreto para todo el mundo, la hacia muy feliz, ese pequeño secreto que solo ellos dos guardaban significaba para Sakura mas de lo cualquiera pudiese imaginar, además de ver a Kakashi con esa mirada tan típica de él, aquella llena de ternura y amabilidad, COMO AMABA A ESE HOMBRE, ya no había la menor duda de ello.

_-Fin del flash back-_

Recordar esto era muy lindo, sin embargo a la vez muy doloroso, por que a su mente junto con esos hermosos recuerdos también venían pensamientos sumamente tristes, dudas que le rompían el corazón, pensamientos que hicieron salir de sus ojos lagrimas inconscientes, lagrimas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, lagrimas que no pasaron desapercibidas para el chico que en ese instante se encontraba al lado de la pelirosa.

**&**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sean buenos malos o feos, aunque espero que no sean feos. XDDDD**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	9. Capitulo 9 Puedes confiar en mi

**Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí les dejo el capitulo 9, la verdad es que se parece mucho al 8 así que no los culpo si se aburren, pero lo que seguro que les alegrara saber es que después de este capítulo el KakaSaku se viene a full, además de que el lemon se acerca cada vez más, bueno sin nada más que comentar aquí les dejo este capi, disfrútenlo.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Capitulo 9.- Puedes confiar en mí.**

Sai trataba de entender por que Sakura en tan solo unos segundos paso de mostrar un semblante melancólico a llorar inconsciente y desconsoladamente, pero lo peor de todo era que junto a esas lagrimas que no cesaban se encontraba dibujada una sonrisa llena de dolor, esa visión le rompió el corazón a Sai, no lo entendía, ¿que podía tener a Sakura así?, ni siquiera después de la muerte de sus amigos Sasuke y Naruto se mostró tan destrozada, entonces ¿que había cambiado?, ¿que podía ocasionar ese estado en la pelirosa?, ¿acaso algo le faltaba? ¿Alguien?, en ese momento como un rayo que cae de manera imprevista y fugaz a su mente llego una idea, lo único que había cambiado en sus vidas era "él"; entonces lo supo, supo el por que ella pudo superar sus muertes, porque nunca cedió ante la tristeza, "él" siempre estuvo a su lado, nunca la abandono y cuando estaban juntos se veían muy felices, sin embargo desde "su" partida la sonrisa de Sakura cada día se desvanecía un poco más, pero eso solo fue notado por él, después de todo siempre la considero su única amiga junto con Naruto y aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba mucho por ella, claro que Sakura aun no lo sabía, además también fue el único en notar lo que le sucedía a la pelirosa cada vez que estaba cerca de su líder de equipo y aunque en un principio no lo entendía, después de investigar, logro entender los sentimientos de la chica aun cuando ni el mismo Kakashi lo había notado; medito esto durante unos momentos y decidió que era el momento de hablar:

-Sakura-dijo con una vos suave y a la vez melancólica; ante este llamado la chica se dio cuenta de sus acciones y rápidamente se seco las mejillas avergonzada de que su compañero la hubiese visto de ese modo, tan frágil y confundida.

-Que ocurre Sai- contesto la pelirosa como tratando de fingir que no había pasada nada.

-Eso debería de preguntarlo- respondió el chico con cierta preocupación en su voz-Sakura hace tan solo unos instantes comenzaste a llorar desconsoladamente de la nada, dime que es lo que te sucede.

-No es nada Sai créeme, simplemente recordé algo y me gano la melancolía eso es todo- dijo Sakura tratando de aparentar serenidad.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, nadie llora de esa manera solo por un recuerdo, tu estabas llorando por "él" verdad- respondió Sai sin cambiar de tono provocando en Sakura un nerviosismo incontrolable.

-De que hablas Sai, ¿quién es esa persona de quien hablas?

- No trates de engañarme Sakura, no olvides que soy un AMBU y aunque no entiendo mucho a las personas, se a la perfección cuando alguien me miente-todo esto lo decía mientras veía a Sakura a los ojos demostrándole que no podía mentirle-Hace tres meses que se marcho y tu comportamiento ha cambiado bastante, es por "él" que viniste aquí ¿no es así?

-No se de que hablas Sai- respondió Sakura de manera seca tratando de evadir esa conversación.

-Mira Sakura si no me quieres decir la verdad lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que en mi siempre tendrás alguien en quien confiar, es verdad que no entiendo a las personas pero soy bueno escuchando y a veces simplemente eso es lo que necesitamos, alguien que nos escuche.

-Entiendo que lo que tú sientes por Kakashi-sensei no es algo que pueda saber cualquier persona, sin embargo tampoco es algo con lo que puedas cargar tu sola, terminaras sufriendo más de lo que imaginas si te lo guardas únicamente para ti.

Sakura no entendía como era que Sai le estaba diciendo todo esto, como era posible que él se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Kakashi-sensei pero lo mas increíble era que su compañero, el mismo chico que siempre la molestaba estaba ahora diciéndole que podía confiar plenamente en él, por alguna razón Sakura no dudaba del chico, por el contrario, algo le decía que si debía apoyarse en alguien ese era él. Las dudas desaparecieron tan rápido como vinieron, la sinceridad en las palabras de Sai terminaron por conmover a la chica y por acabar con la poca fuerza que saco de si misma para dejara de llorar, ya no resistió mas y abrazo a su compañero rompiendo en llanto, hacia mucho que no lloraba, no lo había necesitado puesto que Kakashi siempre estaba a su lado y de ese modo ya no sufría, pero ahora Kakashi no estaba y las lagrimas que derramaba eran por él, durante mucho tiempo se resistió a demostrar debilidad a pesar de desearlo con toda su alma, sin embargo cuando se encontró con Sai no sintió la necesidad de contenerse mas y por eso continuo derramando en el pecho del chico las lagrimas que durante tres largos meses fue acumulando en su corazón por la ausencia de cierto jounin.

Sai únicamente permanecía en silencio mientras que Sakura lloraba, él sabia que lo necesitaba, después de todo durante ese tiempo ella no había llorado ni una sola vez por eso es que ahora que podía no se detendría con mucha facilidad, él solo esperaba y le acariciaba la cabeza como un padre a su hija; una vez que se calmo Sakura decidió que era el momento de contarle todo a Sai:

-Arigatou Sai- dijo la pelirosa apenada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer feita, te dije que podías confiar en mí- respondió el chico con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Ahora lo se y es por eso que creo que debo explicarte la razón de que me pusiera así.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres, además no estoy del todo ignorante de la situación- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Si eso ya lo note, pero aun así creo que lo mejor es explicarte- contesto la chica con una vena de furia apareciendo en su frente. Ante esto Sai comprendió que lo mejor era callar y escuchar, al menos si deseaba seguir con vida; de ese modo Sakura comenzó a contarle todo, desde el como con la muerte de sus amigos se había dado cuenta que siempre estuvo enamorada de Kakashi hasta su pequeño "encuentro" después del funeral y en especial lo mucho que lo extrañaba desde que se marcho.

-Ya entiendo con que esa es la historia.

-Pero Sakura, esa no es la única razón por la que llorabas, puesto que sabes que Kakashi-sensei regresa la semana que viene- respondió Sai como tratando de decir por que no me cuentas toda la verdad.

-Heee?? Bueno... pues... veras... es que yo...- Sakura no sabía como escaparse de esa pregunta, no deseaba decir las verdaderas razones por las que lloraba ya que le parecían muy estúpidas pero al parecer no lograría engañar a Sai con tanta facilidad.

-Y bien- fue la respuesta del chico.

-No la presiones, que no ves que está muy aturdida- grito una voz de entre los árboles, haciendo que tanto Sai como Sakura adoptaran una posición de defensa, sin embargo la voz no era de un enemigo, todo lo contrario de entre los árboles comenzó a aparecer la figura de una rubia con un abanico en la espalda.

-¿Temari? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- fue la respuesta de Sakura ante la aparición de su amiga.

-Perdóname Sakura, no quería espiarte ni nada por el estilo pero estos días has estado muy rara y me preocupe, quería saber que te pasaba así que te seguí hasta aquí, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarme, tu empezaste a hablar con él- dijo Temari al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Sai- y pues al final decidí que lo mejor era no intervenir e irme pero cuando escuche su conversación no pude, lo siento mucho Sakura, no quería espiar pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo- decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes Temari, entiendo que estuvieras preocupada por mi, ahora que ya lo sabes todo creo que podemos irnos- dijo Sakura agradeciendo no tener que responder a la duda de Sai, sin embargo pese a lo que creía ella no podría escapar.

-Espera Sakura, no podemos irnos aun, porque no nos has dicho la verdadera razón de tu dolor- fue la respuesta de Temari que aun no soltaba a la chica.

-Y bien Sakura, es hora de que respondas- secundo Sai.

La chica no podía creerlo, hasta hace unos instantes Temari había evitado que el chico la siguiera interrogando pero todo era porque ella también quería escuchar pero desde primera fila, no había escapatoria, tenía que responder, no tenia caso escapar, además por extrañas que fuesen las circunstancias, en realidad deseaba contarles la verdad, era la primera vez que no tenía miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos, no había duda de ello, Sakura confiaba en esos dos. Lanzo un suspiro y comenzó a hablar:

-Está bien, no tiene caso tratar de ocultarlo, pero quiero que les quede bien claro que si les digo esto es porque les tengo confianza y espero no me defrauden- dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura, ten la seguridad de que puedes confiar en mi y también en este chico tan raro- respondió Temari al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Sai.

-Oye si no me equivoco fui yo quien primero le dijo eso- respondió Sai un poco molesto ante las risas de la pelirosa, sin embargo estas risas desaparecieron pronto dando pie a una melancólica sonrisa provocando que los dos chicos dejaran de pelear.

-Oye Sakura, por favor explícanos que es lo que te tiene así- dijo Temari con preocupación.

-Temari, tengo mucho miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda suceder en el futuro, no sabes cuánto deseo confesarle mis sentimientos a Kakashi-sensei- al decir esto Sakura comenzaba a llorar de nuevo-pero si él no siente lo mismo, no seré capaz de soportarlo, si no me ama de la misma manera que yo a él, entonces estoy segura que no podré soportarlo, lo que siento por él no tiene ni punto de comparación con lo que en su momento sentí por Sasuke o por Naruto, entonces es por eso que...

Sakura cada vez derramaba mas lagrimas y Temari lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla mientras Sai observaba la escena impasible.

-Oh Sakura, te entiendo, cuando de verdad amas a alguien, el temor a no ser correspondida es la mayor de las torturas- contesto Temari que entendía perfectamente lo dolorosa que eran esos pensamientos, ya en su momento ella paso por lo mismo cuando Shikamaru en lugar de elegirla a ella le entrego su corazón a Ino

-Dime algo Sakura, ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que él no siente lo mismo que tú?- ahora era Sai quien hablaba.

-Sai, como podría Kakashi-sensei enamorarse de alguien como yo, él es el mejor ninja de toda la aldea, además atrae a las mujeres más bellas, yo no le llego ni a los talones, que razón tendría para fijarse en mi, menos aun para enamorarse de mí.

-Sakura no puedes asegurar eso, según se el amor no se controla, cuando te enamoras no importa el nivel de poder o la belleza física, que Kakashi-sensei sea tan hábil no quiere decir que deba enamorarse de alguien exactamente igual- fue la contestación de Sai, en ese momento Temari también se separo un poco de su amiga y comenzó a decir:

-Lo que dice este chico es verdad, en el amor la habilidad no importa, se puede amar a cualquiera sin importar nada, además Sakura tu no eres una ninja débil, al contrario eres de las más poderosas, no por nada tu maestra es la Hokage y también eres muy hermosa así que cual sería la razón por la que tu sensei ni podría enamorarse de ti, y no me digas que la diferencia de edad porque todos saben que en el amor la edad no importa ¿verdad que si?-dirigiéndose a Sai.

-Esta chica tiene razón, el amor es como una misión ninja, nunca puedes dar nada por hecho, ya que las cosas no siempre son como parecen.

-Sakura tienes que decirle a ese hombre lo que sientes, si le sigues ocultando tus sentimientos solo continuaras sufriendo, además si eres sincera con él quizás no tengas que sufrir más.

-Pero Temari, ¿si me rechaza? Que se supone que haga, estoy segura que no lo soportare-contestaba la pelirosa.

-Sakura-comenzó a hablar Sai- el dolor nunca es eterno, y tu eres el mejor ejemplo de ello, después de la muerte de tus amigos lograste superar el dolor gracias a Kakashi-sensei, entonces si tu corazón vuelve a romperse por su culpa, con el tiempo encontraras a otra persona que logra sanarlo.

-PERO YO NO QUIERO A NADIE MAS- grito Sakura con furia sorprendiendo a Temari pero no a Sai cuyo propósito al decir esa palabras era justo ese.

-Entonces no temas a su respuesta, porque te aseguro que el dolor de la duda será siempre mayor al de la repuesta.

Después de estas palabras ya nadie dijo nada decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a sus hogares, mientras caminaban los tres juntos nadie decía nada, sin embargo de algo estaban seguros, a partir de ese momento los tres estarían más unidos que nunca y se apoyarían mutuamente siempre que lo necesitasen, sin embargo por la mente de cierta pelirosa también rondaba una idea.

-Tengo que decírselo...

**&**

**Bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios, de todo tipo los espero ansiosa.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	10. Capitulo 10 Confesiónbeso

**Ya sé, ya se me he tardado los millones de años, seguro que la primera era del hielo termino más rápido que yo este fic, bueno aunque en este caso ya tengo hasta el capitulo 13 pero por falta de tiempo no lo subo, créanme la universidad es una tortura y esta semana es de locos, pero hoy tuve tiempo libre por eso subo el siguiente capi, créanme les gustara, bueno sin más me despido.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Capitulo 10.- Confesión-beso.**

Hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba decirle lo que sentía, pero no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para ello, hasta que sus amigos le hicieron ver que esos sentimientos tenían demasiado tiempo reprimidos en su corazón y eso solo le causaría mas dolor y desesperación, ante estas palabras y el recuerdo de su partida Sakura tomo una decisión; no debía callar más, debía ser sincera consigo misma y en especial debía ser sincera con él.

-No importa si no me corresponde, aunque se que me dolerá mucho, lo que más me importa es que sepa lo que siento por él y que no quiero perderlo igual que perdí a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-No quiero perderlo, no quiero, se que no lo soportaría, de todos aquellos a quienes aun puedo perder se que es a él a quien mas extrañaría, antes no lo imaginaba pero ahora se que siempre fue así. Sai siempre tuvo razón, el no decirle únicamente me atormentaba más.

Es increíble que de todos los que conocían su secreto (no es que fueran muchos, solo Sai y Temari) el único que le había aconsejado confesarle sus sentimientos a Kakashi sin temerle a nada había sido él, ya que incluso Temari tenia algo de miedo a lo que le pudiese pasar a su amiga. A Sakura esto le causaba curiosidad pero agradecía enormemente la amistad del chico, ya que sin él jamás habría tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a su sensei.

Se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que la joven chunin no se había dado cuenta de que un hombre cuya edad no parecía ser mayor de los 25 años se acercaba a ella, tanta era su distracción que no pudo evitar sentir un gran susto cuando el hombre le hablo.

-Sakura?? Que haces aquí, es muy tarde para andar paseando no crees??

-Esa vos, acaso será??- Pensaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza para ver como un hombre la saludaba sonriente mientras arqueaba el único ojo que dejaba al descubierto y levanta la mano en señal de saludo tal y como lo hacia siempre desde que lo conoció.

-Ka…Kakashi-sensei?? Que hace aquí??- Decía la chica torpemente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-Eso acabo de preguntarlo yo?? Es muy tarde para que andes paseando sola por estos alrededores Sakura.

Ante estas últimas palabras la joven ninja termino de recobrar la compostura y fue capaz de decir la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba allí.

-Estaba esperándolo Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama me dijo que hoy regresaba de su misión y decidí venir a recibirlo pero usted se retraso demasiado como de costumbre-Decía Sakura decididamente y con tono burlón.

Ante estas palabras en ninja solo dijo una de sus típicas excusas mientras reía divertido de los reclamos de la joven.

-De que se esta riendo sensei??-Sakura comenzaba a enfurecerse y estaba mas que dispuesta a hacérselo notar al hombre (léase: quería golpearlo y muy fuerte!!) cuando noto algo que le importo mas que el enojo que sentía; se dio cuenta que Kakashi tenia varias heridas en el cuerpo, Kakashi, su Kakashi estaba herido y ella no lo había notado hasta entonces, se sintió culpable por desear golpearlo pero estaba dispuesta a reparar su error cuando entonces él hablo:

-Jajaja. Perdona, no te enojes solo me parece gracioso que vinieras a recibirme a pesar de que sabes que siempre me pierdo por el camino de la vida y…- Sakura decidió interrumpir a su maestro pues ya no soportaba seguir viendo las heridas que este tenia en su cuerpo

-Kakashi-sensei ¿que son esas heridas? ¿por que no se ha curado? debería tener mas cuidado podrían infectarse y afectar su salud- Decía Sakura preocupada al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su sensei.

Ante estas palabras Kakashi se sorprendió mucho, tanto le agrado ver a su alumna de nuevo que se olvido por completo de lo herido que se encontraba, sin embargo lo que más le agrado fue la preocupación que su alumna sentía por él pero a pesar de eso decidió mentir para no preocupar mas a la chica.

-No es nada Sakura, solo unos pequeños raspones ya veras como con unos días de descanso se curan fácilmente.

-No trate de engañarme Kakashi-sensei, sabe perfectamente que soy una ninja medico y se reconocer una herida grave de una sin importancia-Exclamaba enojada la chica.

-Je je, tienes razón olvide que la Tsunade fue quien te enseño.

-Así es y por eso no debería tratar de mentirme- Mientras decía esto tomaba la mano de su sensei y comenzaba a jalarlo.

-Sakura ¿que haces por qué me jalas? ¿a donde quieres llevarme?- decía el jounin sonrojado por el contacto con la mano de la chica, por suerte no se notaba gracias a su mascara.

-¿Como qué a donde? Pues a su casa tengo que curar esas heridas en este mismo instante.

-Pero debo ir a ver a Tsunade-sama para darle el reporte y los detalles de la misión ya me preocupare por mi estado después de hablar con ella.

-Claro que no- decía con su típica determinación- No puedo dejar que valla a ver a Tsunade-sama en ese estado, ¿que clase de ninja medico seria si permito que alguien ponga en riesgo su salud en mi presencia?- la chica estaba totalmente decidida a curar a su maestro y esté sabia que no tenia otra opción más que hacer lo que la chica ordenaba.

Se dirigieron a casa del jounin la cual ya era también como la casa de Sakura debido al tiempo que pasaba en ella, una vez en la puerta ella se disponía a abrir cuando a Kakashi comenzaron a asaltarle las dudas, no era la primera vez que ella estaba en su casa ni él en la de ella, pero ahora la situación era distinta, acababa de regresar de una misión y lo primero que hacia era llevar a su alumna a altas horas de la noche a su casa. Eso no podía estar correcto ¿que pensaría la gente? A él no le importaba lo que los demás opinaran acerca de él pero no deseaba perjudicar a la chica de ninguna manera, mientras pensaba en esto unas palabras lo sacaron de su análisis.

-Quítese la camisa!!- Estas palabras hicieron que se sobresaltase y de momento no comprendió por que la chica le pedía algo así.

-No puedo curarlo correctamente si trae toda esa ropa encima- continuo la chica al parecer sin notar la sorpresa de su maestro.

-Esta bien-respondió Kakashi bastante aliviado al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de lo que su sensei hacia por eso cuando volvió con el botiquín y observo a su sensei quitándose la camisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate claro sin poder dejar de observarlo.

-Nunca había visto a Kakashi-sensei sin camisa.

-(inner: claro que ya lo habías visto o acaso ya olvidaste ese pequeño incidente después del funeral de los chicos.)

-Si tienes razón pero es la primera vez que noto que es tan, tan...

-(inner: tan atractivo, por Kamisama que belleza de hombre.)

-Cállate inner no hables así de mi Kakashi, además no me refería a eso.

-(inner: querrás decir nuestro Kakashi, no olvides que somos la misma, y entonces a que te referías.)

-Pues a sus cicatrices.

-(inner: Si yo también las note, son tan sexis)

-Tonta no es eso, el pensar como es que las obtuvo me asusta mucho, cuantas veces Kakashi ha puesto en riesgo su vida, el solo pensarlo me aterra.

-(inner: ¿y desde cuando lo llamas solo Kakashi?)

-Etto... pues... veras hace alguno tiempo que él me pidió llamarlo solo Kakashi, pero como todavía no me acostumbro solo lo llamo así cuando estamos solos.

-(inner: mmmm, así que solo cuando están solos.)

-En que estas pensando pervertida no me refería a eso.

-(inner: ya lo se, recuerda que somos la misma por lo tanto se que no ha pasado nada, pero no puedes negar que desearías que si.)

-Haaa, ya mejor cállate, Kakashi herido y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Dando por terminada la discusión con su inner y recuperando la cordura que perdió por un instante se acerco a su sensei dispuesta a curarlo.

-¿Listo Kakashi?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-Supongo que no tengo opción, ¿verdad?- respondió el jounin riendo.

-No, no la tienes- finalizo Sakura al mismo tiempo que se colocaba detrás de Kakashi, ambos estaban sentados en el piso, Sakura curaba la espalda de su sensei, pero no podía evitar sonrojarse al hacerlo, tenerlo así, junto a ella, era un sueño vuelto realidad, sin embargo salió de sus sueños por un momento cuando pudo notar la gran cantidad de cicatrices que poseía el cuerpo de su amado, eran mas de las que imaginaba, por alguna razón esas cicatrices eran como imanes para ella, le resultaba tan triste pensar las heridas que las causaron, pero al mismo tiempo le resultaban tan atractivas; sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarlas, a dibujarlas con sus dedos, ella no se daba cuenta de lo que sus caricias hacían al jounin; Kakashi ya sabia lo mucho que amaba a esa kunoichi, pero también entendía la peligrosa posición en la que se encontraba, después de todo fue su sensei, ahora con las suaves manos de la chica acariciándolo no sabia cuanto mas se podría controlar, debía pararla, pero no fue necesario por que ella dejo de tocar su espalda, sin embargo lo que vino a continuación fue mucho peor o mejor depende del punto de vista, de lo que Kakashi esperaba.

-Kakashi ¿por que tienes tantas cicatrices?-pregunto Sakura con un tono de tristeza mezclado con preocupación.

-¿Hee?Pues veras Sakura son las marcas que quedan después de las batallas y las heridas que obtienes de ellas- dijo es jounin como si herirse fuese algo tan común en su vida que ya no tuviera importancia; sin embargo esta respuesta tan despreocupada solo ocasiono miedo en el corazón de la chica, Sakura recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Kakashi y conteniendo las lagrimas comenzó a decir:

-Kakashi, onegai, tienes que prometerme que te cuidaras mas, no debes arriesgarte tanto en las misiones.

-Pero Sakura, sabes que soy un jounin y estar en peligro constante es parte de mi trabajo.

-Lo se, lo se- las palabras de Sakura eran cada vez mas bajas y llenas de tristeza- pero no por eso tienes que sacrificar tu salud o tu vida para cumplir una misión- comenzó a elevar la voz- estoy segura que si fallaras en una misión por no poner tu vida en riesgo, la Tsunade no te reprendería, además...-volviendo a bajar la voz- además... yo...

-(inner: vamos díselo, no habías tomado una decisión, no decías que no importaba si te correspondía o no, que lo importante era que supiera la verdad, pues bien este es el momento, DILE LO QUE SIENTES.)

-Kakashi si te pasara algo yo no se que haría, TE AMO, y no soporto verte herido, el solo pensar que me abandones me aterra, no soportaría perderte.

Después de decir estas palabras Sakura se levanto con la intención de salir corriendo, no deseaba escuchar su rechazo por eso prefirió huir pero una mano la detuvo del brazo, era Kakashi quien evitaba que se marchara, Sakura no entendía lo que estaba pasando, por que la detenía?? Es que acaso tenia que obligarla a soportar el rechazo?? No lo entendía, que era lo que Kakashi pretendía al no dejarla ir, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de continuar pensando en estas cosas por que el jounin la jalo del brazo haciendo que cayera sentada justo frente a él y antes de que Sakura pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría el ninja copia ya había aprisionado los labios de la chica con los suyos, si, sin mascara alguna que pudiese interponerse entre esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo solo se deseaban entre si.

**&**

**Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, cualquier duda favor de comunicarse al número... bueno ya basta de comerciales XDD. Pero en serio me gustaría que me mandaran un review diciéndome que tal les parece mi fic.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	11. Capitulo 11Primera vez

**Bien al fin llego, al fin esta aquí, lo que tanto han ansiado todos ustedes, he aquí el capitulo del lemon (redoble de tambores), si ya se, de nuevo me he tardado más que la era del hielo en actualizar, pero compréndanme, me la vivo en la escuela, con y para la escuela TT.**

**Bueno sin mas he aquí el capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

**Capitulo 11.- Primera vez.**

Sakura no podía creerlo, Kakashi la estaba besando, se sentía tan bien era lo que desde hace tanto tiempo deseaba, un beso de él, pero no un beso cualquiera, un beso sin esa fastidiosa mascara que a pesar de quedarle tan bien siempre se interponía entre ellos. Sakura no deseaba que Kakashi parase de besarla pero la falta de aire comenzaba a ser un problema, así que después de unos minutos que para ellos fueron tan solo unos pocos segundos se separaron, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada pero se le paso enseguida al notar que el rostro de su amado estaba al descubierto y que además la mirada que le brindaba era una llena de amor y pasión, esa mirada con la que tantas veces soñó. La chica comenzó a acariciar el perfecto rostro del jounin, tantas veces deseo verlo y ahora era él mismo quien se lo mostraba, sin embargo una voz la saco del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Sakura- era Kakashi quien estaba hablando- es verdad lo que dijiste, ¿de verdad me amas?- en los ojos del ninja se podía observarla ansiedad con que realizaba esta pregunta, sentía miedo de que solo hubiesen sido sus deseos los que provocaron que escuchara esas palabras pero al mismo tiempo en ellos se reflejaba la esperanza de que ella de verdad lo amase de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Sakura-continuo Kakashi-yo te amo de verdad, hace mucho tiempo que reprimo estos sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi alma por eso es que al escucharte decir que me amabas no pude controlarme, pero ahora que recupero el poder sobre mi mismo quiero saber si lo que escuche no fue solo un ilusión provocada por mis emociones, ¿Sakura de verdad me amas?

Estas palabras provocaron en Sakura un efecto indescriptible, él también la amaba, se lo acababa de confesar, no lo podía creer, ¿de verdad acababa de escuchar a su querido sensei decir que también la amaba? Estaba tan feliz, su corazón no cabía de tanta alegría, era tanta su felicidad que sin siquiera intentar contenerse en lo mas mínimo rompió en llanto, un llanto de felicidad pero que para Kakashi fue interpretado como un llanto de desesperación al no poder decirle que ella no lo amaba, al menos no de esa manera, quizás la chica se refería al amor que se puede sentir hacia un padre o un hermano y él lo había interpretado de otra manera.

-Sakura perdóname, no quería ponerte en esta situación, malinterprete tus palabras y yo...- el jounin no pudo continuar hablando por ahora era Sakura la que había aprisionado sus labios en un beso, ese beso era todo lo que Kakashi necesitaba como respuesta, el llanto de Sakura era un llanto de felicidad y en ese beso quedaba mas que demostrado que ella lo amaba, que siempre lo amo y que sin importar nada ni nadie ellos serian felices siempre que se tuvieran el uno al otro; todo esto transmitido en un simple beso que para ellos dos era más que eso, era un promesa, un deseo, un juramento, un sueño.

Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo más intenso, ya no era solo Sakura la que lo besaba, ahora también Kakashi la sostenía por la cintura acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo, Kakashi comenzó a lamer los labios de Sakura como pidiendo permiso para entrar, para ella esta sensación era totalmente nueva pero a la vez tan placentera, él comenzaba a introducir su lengua en la boca de Sakura, examinaba cada parte de esta, Kakashi solo apretaba mas a Sakura contra su cuerpo mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de él, las manos de Kakashi lentamente comenzaron a subir por la espalda de Sakura, sus roces eran tan lentos y delicados que Sakura no podía evitar lanzar pequeños suspiros que eran contenidos por el beso en el que se encontraban, después de unos instantes se separaron por falta de oxigeno, Kakashi observo a Sakura, se encontraba totalmente sonrojada además se encontraba totalmente apenada, tanto que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que la veía así, le encantaba esa faceta de ella, tan tímida, se notaba que era el primer hombre en su vida y eso le hacía muy feliz. Con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de Sakura haciendo que esta lo mirase a los ojos, acción que provoco en ella un sonrojo aun mayor, acerco su rostro y la beso de nuevo con la misma pasión que hace unos momentos, dejo de sostener su barbilla para poner su mano en la nuca de la chica haciendo que el beso profundizara aun mas; poco a poco se iban recostando sin dejar de besarse, Kakashi sobre Sakura, él tenía sus manos en la cintura y cuello de Sakura mientras que ella comenzaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda del jounin, al fin se separaron sus bocas, pero los labios de Kakashi comenzaron a bajar por el cuello de ella besándolo y provocando que Sakura emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer, el contacto de los labios del jounin en la sensible piel de la chica la hacia estremecer sin embargo le agradaba , los labios de Kakashi continuaban explorando el cuello de la chica mientras que una de sus manos comenzaba a masajear uno de los senos de Sakura por encima de su ropa ante esta acción Sakura emitió un pequeño gemido al cual en respuesta Kakashi ya no la acariciaba por encima de la ropa sino que introdujo su mano bajo la blusa y el sostén de Sakura y seguía acariciando los senos de la chica pero ahora sin nada que evitase el contacto entre sus pieles, él seguía besando su cuello y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su blusa, una vez que se deshizo de ella comenzó a besar el pecho casi desnudo de la chica, su mano bajo de sus pechos a sus muslos, los acariciaba de la misma manera que hasta hace unos instantes había acariciado los senos de la chica, ella solo gemía y suspiraba, mantenía los ojos cerrados de modo que cada caricia, cada beso, cada contacto era más placentero, ella únicamente abrazaba el cuello de Kakashi y de vez en cuando acariciaba su espalda, este ya le había quitado la parte de debajo de su ropa a la vez que subía de nuevo a los labios de la chica profundizando en un tierno beso, este beso que comenzó tiernamente conforme avanzaba se volvía más apasionado, de nuevo Kakashi pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, permiso que ella concedió rápidamente, mientras se besaban Sakura bajo sus manos de la espalda del jounin para llegar a donde comenzaba su pantalón y comenzar a quitárselo, mientras ella hacia esto, él también se desasía de la poca ropa que todavía le quedaba a Sakura, una vez que ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos Kakashi separo sus labios del cuerpo de Sakura para observarla, ante esta mirada ella se avergonzó y puso sus brazos frente a ella, pero Kakashi los tomo y los separo al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-Eres hermosa.

-¿De...de verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Después de estas palabra comenzó a besarla de nuevo, primero en los labios, luego fue descendiendo poco a poco a sus senos, Kakashi besaba uno de sus pechos, mientras que masajeaba el otro con su mano, Sakura estaba realmente excitada, sus pezones estaban saltados y Kakashi los lamía y mordía con deseo, comenzó a succionarlo como si fuese un bebe logrando que Sakura emitiera un fuerte gemido, dejo de besar sus pechos para subir de nuevo a su boca mientras que su mano bajaba a la parte mas intima de Sakura, sus dedos la acariciaban mientras que contenía los gemidos de la chica con sus besos, de pronto sintió como Sakura se mojaba y se dio cuenta de que ya era el momento, después de todo él también lo necesitaba, volteo a ver a Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Te dolerá, puesto que es tu primera vez, aun así ¿quieres continuar?, no deseo hacerte daño...- antes de que pudiera terminar Sakura lo callo con un beso.

-Sé que me dolerá, pero no importa porque tu eres el único al que deseo entregarme y estoy segura que jamás me lastimarías.

Después de estas palabras se besaron y Kakashi comenzó a penetrar en ella lentamente y con mucha suavidad para no hacerle daño, Sakura se mantenía fuertemente abrazada a su cuello y sus gritos de dolor eran contenidos por los besos de Kakashi al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos salían lagrimas por el dolor pero que en realidad eran de felicidad, en instantes los gritos de dolor fueron sustituidos por unos de placer y en poco tiempo las embestidas lentas y llenas de amor se convirtieron en unas rápidas y llenas de placer, al fin ambos llegaron al orgasmo lanzando un grito de placer y Kakashi se corrió dentro de ella. Se mantuvieron así, juntos, durante algunos minutos, después Kakashi tomo una sabana y los cubrió con ella, así durmieron toda la noche, abrazados, después de haberse entregado el uno al otro tal y como lo habían deseado durante mucho tiempo, el la amaba mas que a nada y aunque no era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, si era la primera en la que de verdad era feliz; ella también lo amaba con toda su alma y lo único que deseaba era jamás tener que separarse de él y después de estos últimos pensamientos se quedaron profundamente dormidos con la luna como única testigo de la hermosa acción que se había llevado a cabo en esa habitación.

**&**

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capi 11, espero les haya gustado aunque ahora que lo veo es realmente corto, definitivamente en word se mucho mas pero bueno ni modo, este es mi primer lemon así que entiendo que no fuera de su total agrado, estoy tratando de mejorar, así que seguiré escribiendo, de verdad lamento mis tardanzas y me gustaría decir que no volveré a tardar tanto pero sería mentira, algo si es seguro, no abandonare ni este ni ninguno de mis fics, todos serán actualizados a su tiempo, solo espérenme, espero poder subir esta semana por lo menos otro drabble.**

**Sin más me despido esperando sus críticas, opiniones y felicitaciones, de todo.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	12. Capitulo 12 Decisiones

**Wow, en serio no sabía que iba tan atrasada en subir los capis, en serio perdón, no me había dado cuenta de que aquí apenas he subido hasta el capi 11, por eso sin más demora aquí les dejo el 12, con la promesa de seguir actualizando en vacaciones y de subir un especial de navidad, aunque sea en año nuevo XD.**

**Sin más aquí el siguiente capi.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 12.- Decisiones**

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas de una habitación donde se puede ver a dos figuras acurrucadas en la cama abrazadas la una de la otra, una de ellas comienza a despertarse y al ver a la persona que se encuentra acurrucada en su pecho sonrió para si mismo, nunca imagino ser tan feliz, tal como lo era en esos precisos momentos, decidió no moverse para no despertarla y durante unos minutos no hizo mas que observarla, le parecía que ella era lo mas hermoso que hubiese visto jamás y además saber que él había sido el primer hombre en estar con ella de esa manera lo ponía muy feliz; el jounin comenzó a recordar como era cuando apenas la conoció, una niña, siempre la quiso mucho, después de todo era la consentida del equipo 7, pero nunca llego a imaginar que esa niña se convertiría en la persona mas importante para él, nunca imagino que Sakura seria la única mujer a la que realmente amara, pensando en esto Kakashi no pudo notar como Sakura comenzaba a despertar, por lo que se sorprendió un poco al notar que lo primero que ella hizo al despertar y darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba fue separarse de él totalmente sonrojada y cubrirse con la sabana, acción que causo mucha gracia en el peligris.

-Después de lo de anoche ¿todavía te apena que te vea desnuda?- pregunto el ninja con algo de malicia que hizo sonrojar aun más a Sakura, pero también darse cuanta de que lo que hacia no tenia sentido, así que simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y los buenos días para después comenzar a decir:

-Entonces... Kakashi... ¿que es lo que haremos ahora?- pregunto algo apenada.

-¿Que no es obvio? Primero que nada tienes que decirme si aceptas ser mi novia- contesto Kakashi con su típica tranquilidad y algo de gracia.

-Eso ni deberías preguntarlo, sabes la respuesta- contesto ella.

-¿En serio? Pues de todas maneras me gustaría escucharla d... –es callado por Sakura que le planta un beso en los labios.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

-Mmmm creo que si- contesto el jounin riendo mientras Sakura lo veía con una tierna sonrisa, realmente era feliz, como nunca lo había sido en su vida, su primera vez había sido con el hombre que realmente amaba, por que aunque era cierto que en algún momento llego a sentir algo por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, si lo comparaba con lo que sentía por Kakashi, esos sentimientos ni siquiera se asemejaban. Lo único que ella deseaba en esos momentos era que pudiesen estar juntos por siempre, no le importaba que los demás no lo aceptaran, mientras pudiera estar a su lado nada mas importaría.

-Bueno hablando ya enserio ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?- prosiguió Sakura tomando un tono mas serio.

-Mmmm pues me parece que lo más correcto es hablar con la Hokage acerca de lo nuestro- respondió él con el mismo tono serio.

-Si creo que tienes razón, eso es lo mejor, además estoy segura de que ella nos apoyara y aconsejara sobre como debemos proceder- respondió la chica con ánimo.

-Eso espero, por que si no esta deacuerdo, seguro que no llego al día de mañana.-Termino el jounin con un tono medio de burla, medio de preocupación.

-No te preocupes estoy segura que entenderá, ahora voy a darme un baño para regresar a casa y cambiarme, luego podrás pasar por mi para ir a ver a Tsunade-sama deacuerdo???

-Valla ya comienzas a darme órdenes y no llevamos ni diez minutos de novios- respondió Kakashi haciendo que Sakura le dirigiera una mirada de "acostúmbrate" al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua como una niña y se dirigía al baño. El jounin comenzó a reír y prosiguió diciendo:

-Esta bien pero mejor te acompaño a casa, te cambias y nos vamos juntos a ver a la Hokage.

-Me parece buena idea- respondió Sakura dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose al baño.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos salieron de casa de Kakashi y se dirigieron a la de la chica, iban tomados de la mano lo cual provocaba las miradas curiosas de las personas que pasaban a su lado, las mujeres miraban con odio a Sakura mientras que los hombres miraban a Kakashi con deseos de asesinato, puesto que Sakura también era una chica bastante pretendida, sin embargo también había personas que los miraban con repulsión, personas a quienes una relación como esa no les era aceptable, estas miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para los dos ninjas pero ellos ya lo habían decidido, sin importar lo que opinaran los demás ellos serian felices siempre que pudieran estar juntos. Sakura se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que Kakashi tenia que pasar así que volteo a mirarlo con temor a que en su rostro se mostrara algún rastro de duda, pero en lugar de eso lo que encontró fue una sonrisa llena de amor, sonrisa que solo ella era capaz de entender y eso fue mas que suficiente para que sus dudas se disiparan.

Una vez que llegaron a su casa Sakura se encontraba dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando alguien se le adelanto, de la casa salieron dos personas muy ansiosas y preocupadas de saber que había sucedido la noche anterior y por que no había dormido en casa, esas personas eran Sai y Temari que tenían esperándola en casa toda la noche, después de todo Temari vivía con ella y Sai se quedo acompañando a la rubia.

-Muy bien Sakura ahora nos contaras que sucedió y por que no llegaste a dormir anoche-pregunto la rubia mas como orden que como pregunta al mismo tiempo que miraba a Kakashi de manera reprobatoria.

-Así es, estuvimos esperándote durante toda la noche, pero nunca llegaste- secundo Sai de manera más calmada que la chica.

-Etto... pues verán es que...-Sakura no podía hablar de los nervios, después de todo no había llegado a dormir por que se quedo toda la noche haciendo el amor con Kakashi pero no podía decirles eso, eran sus amigos pero aun así no podía decirles eso. Estaba a punto del desmayo por los nervios cuando "él" hablo:

-No tienen de que preocuparse, ella se quedo conmigo- contesto Kakashi de lo mas tranquilo mientras que a Sakura parecía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo al pensar lo que sus amigos estarían pensando, después de todo ellos sabían que pensaba confesarle sus sentimientos.

La reacción de los dos jounins fue muy diferente de la que esperaba Sakura, el semblante de Temari cambio de uno de enojo a uno de tranquilidad, mientras que el inmutable semblante de Sai cambio a su típica sonrisa de siempre.

-Bueno si ese es el caso entonces no tenemos nada mas de que preocuparnos-decía el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la rubia- así que será mejor que me marche, tengo una misión dentro de unas horas y aun no he preparado nada, nos vemos después.-termino de decir Sai pera después despedirse con la mano de Kakashi y Sakura y dirigirle una mirada de Temari quien le decía adiós con la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

Una vez que se marcho los tres entraron a la casa y Sakura y Temari subieron al cuarto de la pelirosa mientras que Kakashi esperaba en la sala leyendo su siempre fiel libro.

Una vez en el cuarto las chicas se encerraron con llave y Sakura entro al baño a cambiarse pero cuando salio pudo ver como la chica de la arena se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida, Sakura sabia lo que le sucedía a su amiga, así que al fin se decidió a hablar.

-Temari, dime algo, pasaron toda la noche juntos ¿y no le dijiste nada?- ante la pregunta de su amiga la rubia solo bajo la cabeza haciendo una señal afirmativa. Sakura lanzo un suspiro y abrazo a su amiga.

La verdad era que desde hace tiempo la chica de la arena había comenzado a sentir algo por el pelinegro, desde que Sakura los convirtió en sus confidentes Temari empezó a conocerlo mejor, a entenderlo, no estaba segura que era lo que le atraía de él, después de todo no se parecía en nada a Shikamaru y quizás eso fue lo que mas le gusto, Sai era serio y hasta cierto punto frió, pero también era algo despistado, detalle que según ella lo volvía aun mas lindo, pero lo mas importante era que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera fingida, la chica con el tiempo logro aprender a diferenciar cuando él mostraba una sonrisa sincera y a decir verdad eso era lo que la había conquistado, el hecho de cuando Sai estaba con ella no sonreía a menos que de verdad sintiera deseos de hacerlo, y para Temari una de esas sonrisas sin fingimientos era suficiente para hacer que la chica se derritiera lo cual era decir mucho hablando de Temari, sin embargo creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y eso le causaba mucha impotencia, sentimiento que ella aborrecía sobremanera además del dolor causado por el simple hecho de que la persona que amas no corresponda a tu amor, un dolor que ella conocía muy bien. Sakura sabía de esto desde hace mucho, después de todo vivían juntas y Temari se lo contó todo cuando comenzó a sospechar acerca de sus sentimientos, la pelirosa deseaba ayudar a su amiga pero no sabía como, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que Sai sentía por la chica de la arena, pero de algo estaba segura, tenia que ayudar a su amiga igual que ella le había ayudado, aun no sabía cómo pero definitivamente no se quedaría sentada sin hacer nada.

-No te preocupes Temari, ya veras como las cosas se solucionan, tan solo mírame, hasta hace unas semanas yo tenia las mismas dudas que tu, pero me decidí a afrontar mis temores y ahora si algo puedo asegurarte es que nunca he sido mas feliz en toda mi vida.- Las palabras de su amiga perecían haber hecho efecto en Temari, por que de un momento a otro esta ya se encontraba tan alegre como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Arigatou Sakura ya me siento mejor.

-Me alegro.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Kakashi-san te esta esperando abajo, a donde piensa ir, es que ¿acaso van a tener una cita?- preguntaba la rubia con un poco de picardía en su voz, lo cual hizo sobresaltar a Sakura, mas por la sorpresa que por la pregunta misma.

-Nooo, claro que no, vamos a comunicarle a Tsunade-sama acerca de lo nuestro-Respondió Sakura levemente sonrojada.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso aun no hemos tenido una cita.

-Bueno apenas llevan unas horas de novios, así que seguro que Kakashi-san no tarda en invitarte a salir.

-Si creo que tienes razón, bueno será mejor que me valla, Kakashi lleva bastante tiempo esperándome- finalizo la pelirosa.

-Esta bien, pero cuando regreses quiero que me cuentes todo, ENTENDISTE-fue lo ultimo que Temari le dijo a Sakura que bajaba las escaleras.

-Haiiiii- grito ella desde abajo.

Ya en la sala Sakura le hizo una seña a Kakashi de que salieran y se fueron camino al despacho de la Hokage, en el camino se repitieron las miradas que ya habían sentido antes, pero en esta ocasión a Sakura no le importo, después de todo si a Kakashi no le afectaba a ella tampoco.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Sakura y Kakashi fueron directamente a la oficina de la Hokage y Shizune los anuncio con Tsunade-sama. Ellos entraron en la oficina tomados de la mano, hecho que no paso desapercibido para la rubia.

-Y bien que sucede- dijo Tsunade rompiendo el silencio.

-Necesitamos hablar con usted Tsunade-sama-respondió Kakashi.

-Y sobre que necesitan hablar conmigo- la mujer seguía haciéndose la desentendida, ella supo desde un principio lo que sucedía en el corazón de su alumna, pero prefirió esperar a que ella sola pudiese resolver las dudas que tenia, y el verlos a los dos juntos significaba que ya las había resuelto, solo que ahora deseaba ver como esos dos afrontaban la situación en la que se encontraban y así saber si el ninja copia sentía lo mismo por su alumna que lo que ella sentía por él.

-Es sobre nosotros-respondió Kakashi con total seguridad.

-Sobre ustedes, ¿y que hay con ustedes?-continuo la rubia.

-Es sobre nuestra relación, solo queremos comunicarle que Sakura y yo estamos juntos, y quiero que quede bien claro que no venimos a pedir permiso ni autorización para nada, solo queremos que sepa acerca de lo nuestro por que le tenemos confianza y deseábamos que lo supiera-termino de decir Kakashi con una decisión tan grande que basto para que Sakura recuperara todo su valor para continuar con la conversación.

-Es verdad Tsunade-sama, nosotros nos amamos y queremos estar juntos-dijo Sakura con decisión, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Tsunade pero no al peliplateado quien parecía esperarse esa respuesta.

-Con que era eso-dijo la rubia en un suspiro-bueno si lo que dicen es verdad entonces no me opondré, pero...-pauso y su tono de voz se mostraba entre preocupado y serio, y dirigiendo su mirada a ambos ninjas-ambos entienden lo que su relación significa, quiero decir que el hecho de que yo acepte su relación no significa que los demás lo harán, ambos serán tachados por la sociedad, en especial tu Kakashi, tu reputación afecta mucho en una situación como esta, después de todo eres el famoso ninja copia, y claro que Sakura no se queda atrás, si la alumna de la Hokage y el ninja copia mantienen una relación que va mas allá de la estricta relación maestro-alumna, definitivamente no pasara desapercibido para nadie, díganme algo...-su tono se volvió mas frió-¿están dispuestos a soportar todo eso?, la humillación, el rechazo y las habladurías a sus espaldas, de verdad su amor es tan grande como para soportar todo eso.-Tsunade callo esperando la respuesta, ella deseaba que fueran felices, después de todo los quería mucho a ambos, y sabia como es que la sonrisa de Sakura nunca desapareció de sus labios por eso es que necesitaba saber si el amor que profesaban era verdadero, por que de ser así entonces ella estaba dispuesta a defender ese amor del mismo demonio si era necesario, pero primero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que tanto estaban dispuestos a sacrificar.

La mujer pudo notar como el agarre de las manos de los dos interrogados se volvía más fuerte, y después de una corta mirada Sakura hablo:

-Tsunade-sama...-Sakura hablaba pausadamente como si tratase de expresar algo muy difícil de explicar con palabras, tardo un momento pero al final parece que obtuvo las palabras para expresar lo que quería-...Tsunade-sama, Kakashi y yo hemos sufrido demasiado durante mucho tiempo, y no me refiero a cualquier clase de sufrimiento, sino a uno mucho mas fuerte del que la mayoría de las personas tienen que soportar, ambos hemos perdido a las personas que mas amábamos en el mundo, los hemos visto crecer e incluso crecimos con ellos, pero también hemos tenido que verlos morir, nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, uno a uno se han separado de nosotros de la manera mas dolorosa y durante mas tiempo del que cualquiera imaginaria hemos sido infelices, pero por egoísta que suene ahora ya no lo somos, por que nos encontramos el uno al otro y pudimos darnos cuenta de que siempre nos amamos solo que las dificultades no nos permitían ver mas allá de ellas, y ahora que al fin estamos juntos y que podemos ser felices, no habrá nada que pueda separarnos, mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro no importa nada.

Tsunade miraba sorprendida la actitud de su alumna, de verdad que había madurado, sus palabras estaban llenas de decisión y no titubeo en ningún momento, había pasado la prueba pero ahora el turno del jounin, le dirigió una mirada con la cual le decía que ahora era su turno de hablar, Kakashi lo entendió así que comenzó:

-Todo lo que dijo Sakura es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento, somos felices juntos y si los demás no aceptan nuestra relación es por que no les importa nuestra felicidad, usted lo ha dicho, no se opone a que estemos juntos y eso es por que desea nuestra felicidad, créame lo ultimo que deseo es lastimar a Sakura, yo esto dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella y si supiera que al estar a su lado le hago daño, entonces yo sería el primero en alejarme de ella.

Ante el comentario Sakura palideció notablemente, era obvio que el comentario de su novio le afectaba, pensar que Kakashi tuviera que abandonarle siempre le resulto aterrador pero en estos momento el solo imaginarlo le resultaba insoportable, todas estas reacciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Tsunade, ambos superaron su prueba, era obvio que se amaban y era hora de parar.

-Esta bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ambos pasaron la prueba y ahora tienen no solo mi autorización, sino mi apoyo-decía sonriente la rubia mientras sacaba una botella de sake y le extendía un vaso a Kakashi y Sakura quienes se encontraban atónitos ante lo dicho hace unos segundos-ahora celebremos el inicio de una linda y espero que duradera relación.

Después de unos cuantos brindis Kakashi y Sakura se marcharon dejando solas a Tsunade y Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto Shizune.

-Dime Shizune que pasa.

-Bueno me preguntaba si lo correcto fue permitirles estar juntos.

-Son felices y eso es lo único que importa.

-Lo entiendo aunque aun ahora me pregunto por que una relación como esa no es aceptada-continuo preguntando la morena.

-La verdad es que no lo se, nunca se había presentado una situación así, lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es de que las cosas no les serán sencillas a partir de ahora, habrá personas que se opongan y que estarán dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por separarlos, lo único que podemos hacer es brindarles nuestra amistad y apoyarlos. Solo espero que al final de verdad puedan ser felices-finalizo la rubia mientras miraba el atardecer desde su escritorio mientras que por dentro lo único que hacía era suplicar al cielo que por fin esas dos almas que tanto sufrieron puedan ser felices juntas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


End file.
